Conventional scenario-based firearms training typically involves a high level of risk-taking and/or may be costly in terms of time and resources. Also, conventional scenario-based firearms training typically does not accomplish most or all training goals. For example, virtual reality training usually involves a “video game” approach lacking realism, having features such as fake weapons and wearable electronics. Approaches using simulated guns and cinematic apparatuses utilize video-based scenarios lacking real shooting and also lacking interaction with other shooters. The approaches also involve considerable costs.
Conventional tactical shooting sequences involve working on student physicality to create exhaustion, e.g., by focusing on a student's cognitive system through elaborate confusion-inducing exercises or by enhancing an environment to create atmospherics (e.g., that may be taxing to a system). Such intense approaches usually involve safety issues as training becomes more realistic. Also, such approaches typically lack actual interaction with other shooters. Conventional reflective target set-ups do not offer accurate shot tracking and placement analysis, and therefore lack measures for meaningful evaluation of student performance.
The exemplary disclosed system and method are directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other deficiencies in existing technology.